


Finally his words will be heard

by ElitaPond, treyler



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Crack, Humor, Memes, Not Serious, Other, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElitaPond/pseuds/ElitaPond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treyler/pseuds/treyler
Summary: Tsuna gets in an unexpected predicament and finally let's looseFinally Tsunayoshi starts to talk about things he is angry about.





	1. Chapter 1

The door bursted open. Everyone looked up. There it stood in the doorframe. Their nightmare, an overworked, sleep deprived and for some reason pissed off mafiaboss. For a moment there was a silence, no one dared to breathe or even blink.

The rage of the mafiaboss was finally released. "WHERE THE HECK IS MY INTERNET!!! WHICH I PAYED FOR WITH MONEY WHICH WAS NOT ENTERLY EARNED LEGAL!! AND WHAT DID I GET?! NOTHING, A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING! I CAN'T EVEN WATCH YOUTUBE VIDEOS. I JUST WANTED TO SEE THAT CUTE CAT."

He entered the room and stamped right to the nearest worker. Everyone prayed for his poor soul. He looked like he was about to faint. Then Tsunayoshi began to shout again: "What are you idiots doing here the whole day! Are you playing pretend here? Do you even know know what two plus two is!" He leaned into the young male workers face as close as possible and shouted right into this face: "Karen! What is two plus two?!!" The young worker, whose name was definitely not Karen, didn't know how to answer. He looked like he was about to suffer a mental breakdown. The Vongola Decimo didn't even wait for an answer, he stood up and let his rage known again: "Whatever! See if I care!" He stamped back to the door and was about to leave bit he stopped and turned around.

His finger pointed at the the man, whose name was still not Karen. "FIX IT! Or you will regret it, Karen. The name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and give me the internet I payed for! NOT THAT CRAP!!!"

After the living nightmare left, the not Karen puked and faintly said: "I don't get payed enough for this shit. This is already the second time this month."


	2. Iemitsu

"Hey motherfucker! We need to talk! Now!" Tsunayoshi stopped Iemitsu, who was on his way to an appointment. Iemitsu continued his walk and said in his usual high pitched tone: "Ah, Tsuna-fishi. Daddy is so sorry but he has a really, really important meeting. And he just has to attend it. We can talk after it." The Vongola Decimo grabbed his arm and turned him with force around. "Didn't know and really don't care." 

Now that they stood so close, Iemitsu could smell his son's breath. Then he realized something. "What," That smell. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells smelly. "Don't say this is Whiskey. Young man, are you even old enough to drink this bad stuff! My dear Tsuna-fishi, how could you do such a thing. I am disappointed. I'm gonna tell your -" "Shut the fuck up! It's not like you ever say something intelligent." Iemitsu gasped with one hand before his mouth. "How could you say such a thing to your loving father?" After hearing these words, Tsunayoshi twitched and felt a sudden urge to stap Iemitsu with something sharp and preferably poisened. "Loving father?! You where never there for my shitty childhood!" 

Iemitsu took a step back. "I did it to protect our family," he dramatically gasped. "And successfully, I must say," he added. Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes so far back, Iemitsu wondered how they hadn't connected to his brain yet. "Oh please, your family is in danger everytime you pick up a butterknive." Iemitsus' face resembled a shocked Pikachu. 

He pulled himself together. "But Tsuna-fishi, just look at you! You are the head of the most powerful mafia family worldwide. Obviously, I did everything right in raising yo -" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his face and fell to the ground. The Vongola Decimo held his ring-wearing hand and looked down at the lying man. 

With cold eyes, he said: "Pathetic." Tsunayoshi made his way, while stepping on his wannabe father. With an emotionless face he turned around and said: "Just for your information. My mother raised me. And she did an amazing job." Without paying further attention to him, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be future chapters which are gonna explain everything  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He is drunk.


End file.
